


Light in the Dark

by LordBKS302



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302
Summary: He didn't remember how he got here, only that it had been a long time. Too long.
Relationships: Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing that wouldn't leave my brain alone, may or may not continue.

He had been stuck in this world for a long time, without his physical form. Just a ball of light, slowly diminishing as time went on. He had accepted that he would eventually disappear, never to see another person again.

One day though, something happened. He came across a boy, around his former physical age. One of the creatures of this perverse world was hunting him, and he found himself conflicted. Should he reveal himself? He craved some sort of interaction, but the boy may not make it long. He didn’t want to grow attached.

He caved, at least wanting to offer some sort of comfort for him. He was far too young to die, especially in a place like this. He approached, seeing the boy hiding in some sort of hideout. He had to hand it to him, he had survived far longer than he thought he would.

“ _ Hello _ ” He spoke, startling the boy. He looked up, noticing his light. He wished he had a physical form, to offer some sort of physical comfort for him.

“ _ I can only speak telepathically, I have unfortunately lost my body. You are a strong one, to survive as you have. I wanted to meet you, to offer company. _ ” He couldn’t offer him much, but he wanted to help in some way. He couldn’t stop the Demogorgon though, all he could do was float after it.

He heard footsteps, moving to hide behind something. He noticed a man and a woman, trying to revive Will. He hoped they succeeded, Will had been very kind to him, a complete enigma. 

They succeeded, and if he had a body he was sure to be crying tears of joy. At least someone could escape this hell, he only wished he could follow. He was pretty sure he would disappear if he left this world, he didn’t know if he would go to the afterlife or not.

Did it even matter though? He had been here for nearly hundreds of years, did it matter if he ceased to exist? He followed the adults, making sure they never noticed him. They eventually led him to a portal, inside a lab of some sort. Had this been here the entire time?

He hesitated, but moved towards the portal. If there was even a small chance of survival, he would seek Will out. Be his companion, someone he could confide in. There wasn’t anything else for him to do at this point.

He hoped to see Will again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing this, hope you enjoy.

When he realized he hadn’t disappeared, it made him happy. He looked around, seeing he was in a forest. Shouldn’t he have appeared with the 2 adults? He was still just a ball of light, although he could already feel more alive, and energetic after escaping that world.

It would take time, but he could have a physical body again. For now, he wanted to find Will. He wanted to see if he was okay, make sure there were no side effects from being in that dark world.

He moved, doing his best to stay hidden. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself, things would escalate badly if that happened. He found him, hovering just outside a window to a hospital room.

He looked okay, if a little weakened. He was surrounded by kids his own age, probably his friends. That was good. Will was nice, the world couldn’t afford to lose someone like him.

When Will was discharged, he made sure to follow him. He wanted to see where he lived, maybe try and talk to him. It was evident when he arrived that Will’s family was not doing good, financially at least.

That didn’t matter though, what mattered was that he seemed to be doing okay. It was pretty clear he had a loving family, so that was nice.

“ _ Hey Will, could you open the window? _ ” He asked, seeing that he was finally alone. Will looked up, and he looked a mix between happy and surprised. He came over, opening the window to let him in.

“I didn’t think you were actually real.” Will said, immediately regretting opening his mouth. Why was that the first thing to come out of his mouth?! Whoever this was, they had kept him company in the Upside Down. What if he offended him?

“ _ It’s okay, it’s only logical to think I was a hallucination. _ ” The ball of light said, thankfully not offended. Will suddenly had a thought, he was surprised it took him this long to notice.

“What’s your name?” He asked, and somehow he could tell the ball of light was somewhat sad.

“ _ I-I don’t remember. I was in there for so long, there’s not much I remember about my old life. _ ” He said, and Will instantly felt bad. He’d had no idea, should he give him a name?

“What if we called you Lux? It’s Latin for light.” He said, worried he wouldn’t like it. He seemed to mull it over, before his light brightened a little.

“ _ I like it, thanks buddy. _ ” Lux said happily, moving closer to him. He was very warm, like when you sit in front of a campfire. He moved his hands closer, enjoying Lux’s warmth.

They talked after that, Lux explaining things as best as he could. He remembered that he wasn’t human, although his physical body did look like one. The longer he spent in this world, the more energy he could accumulate, to build his physical body. Unfortunately he didn’t remember if there were others like him, or where he came from.

Will found it all very interesting, that there were other beings out there. He felt bad for his new friend, not being able to imagine what it would be like if he were the only human left.

“ _ It’s fine though, I’m happy now. I like being with you, you’re nice. _ ” Lux said, causing Will to blush slightly. Nobody had ever really complimented him like that before, besides his mom, but that didn’t count. He smiled, lucky to have found such a nice friend.

“Can I introduce you to my family? My friends?” Will asked, wanting everyone to meet Lux. If it weren’t for him, he might not have held out as long as he did.

“ _ Alright, if you’re sure they won’t freak out. _ ” Will nodded, excited for everyone to meet his new friend. 

He couldn’t wait to see the party’s reaction to Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite smitten with this idea, this will go all the way to season 3. I'm excited to post more of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, another chapter. I'm thinking next chapter will be the end.

Reactions were mixed. Joyce and Jonathan had been wary, but after talking for a while, they started warming up to him. Dustin and Lucas liked him well enough, and Mike didn’t seem to care too much. He must have still been sad about El. Mike had talked about her, and Lux wished he could have met her.

During the next months, Lux noticed Will seemed… not well. He had to go to regular appointments at the lab, and Lux was worried there were some unknown side effects from being in the Upside Down.

Halloween was coming up though, and he felt glad that Will was seeming to feel a little better. Him and the others were going as the Ghostbusters. Lux wished he had a body, but he didn’t have enough energy yet. 

Over the next few days, it was clear something was wrong. One day Will came home, and he felt different. There was some sort of darkness in him, it wasn’t natural. Lux did his best, to help everyone he could. He followed Will to Hopper’s hidden cabin, and had to watch helplessly as they tried to exercise the darkness out of him.

He couldn’t take it, he had to do something! It was now or never, he concentrated on forming his body. Before he knew it, he was by Wills side, using his light to help get the monster out of him.

He noticed everyone starting at him, and he felt a draft. Looking down, he realized he was naked as the day he was born. He chuckled, not bothered about it at all.

“Whoops, new bodies don’t come with clothes.” He said, walking off to find something to put on. He did it more for their sake than his own, Will couldn’t even look towards him.

Things finally started to calm down, and he got to meet El. She was a sweet kid, and insanely attracted to Mike. It was so adorable to see those two interact in the same room, it was like the personification of sweetness.

He took a moment to admire his body. Blond hair, golden yellow eyes. Other than that, he was pretty average looking, for a human at least. Will seemed excited, but also shy. He would catch Will staring at him, then looking away quickly. After about 2 weeks of that, he finally decided to confront him about it.

“It’s just-” Will cut himself off, looking away in shame. Lux frowned, wondering what was bothering him.

“Look Will, you can talk to me about anything. I’m not exactly human, so chances are if you consider it abnormal, I’m not going to particularly care. I like you, just the way you are.” He meant it, Will was the most important person in his life. He would do anything for him, take on the Mind Flayer by himself if he had to.

Will looked him in the eyes, and he could see something that wasn’t there before. Will leaned in, and before he could react kissed him on the lips. He froze, and Will pulled away quickly.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not okay for a guy-” Lux cut him off, leaning in to kiss him. Lux had never felt like this before, he needed to feel more, feel more of Will. He heard Will moan into his mouth, urging him to continue.

When they pulled away, the both of them were panting. He cupped Will’s cheeks, making sure to look him in the eyes.

“When I said I liked you, I meant it. I  **really** like you, I would do anything for you.” He said sincerely, seeing tears form in Will’s eyes. He hugged him, enjoying the fact he could sit here with him. He promised himself he would stay by his side, looking after Will’s needs.

He was looking forward to the future...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might suck, because I lost interest in this story. Completely lost my mojo, which sucks cause I was excited for this story. I think I'm just gonna try and slow down, so I don't wear myself out so quickly.

Lux was cursing himself, wondering why it was bad things kept happening to these people. Summer had been going great, until the Mind Flayer began its attack. It possessed Billy, using him to gather more people.

It was coming for them, they had to hold out in Hopper’s cabin. Lux was slightly nervous, he could easily handle this if the others weren’t around. He couldn’t do anything too big or flashy, he had to settle for just coating himself in an aura of light.

It started attacking. As soon as El telekinetically grabbed the tendrils, Lux made sure to burn them away. Having El as support was doing wonders, but he had to focus on her, since this thing was after her the most.

It broke through the ceiling, grabbing on to El’s leg before he could react. He cursed himself for being slow, severing the tendril while the others held onto El for dear life. He glared at it, daring it to try something like that again. He was ready this time.

Its head was severed, Lux looking back to see El standing shortly before collapsing against Max. She’d manage to buy them time, time to get out and in the car. He sat near Will, holding his hand to comfort him. Will was terrified, and he didn’t blame him. This was the thing that possessed him.

They stopped by a supermarket, Lux standing guard at the door. He wouldn’t let this thing hurt his friends, not on his life. Mike and the others came out, saying Dustin was at the mall. Russians were after them apparently.

They met up with Dustin and his group, saving them from some Russians. El collapsed, a slug-like creature was in her leg. He watched tensely as she pulled it out with her powers, flinging it away.

Hopper and some others showed up, everyone planning on what to do next. Lux made sure he was near Will at all times, wanting to make sure nothing happened to him. He’d be damned if this thing hurt Will ever again.

Lux felt him grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked over, seeing Will smile nervously at him. He squeezed his hand, doing his best to reassure Will. It was a messed up situation, they were supposed to be spending a nice summer together with their friends.

After some of the others left, things started going bad again. Billy had taken the car’s ignition cable, and the Mind Flayer’s proxy showed up on the roof of the mall. They hid for a while, before Lux came to a decision.

“I’ll take it on, give you guys some time to escape.” Before Will could stop him, he ducked out of cover.

It hadn’t noticed him yet, so he made sure to stun it. It released a horrible screeching sound, not liking the heat and light. He could easily block the tendrils, blasting light from his hands to keep them away.

He couldn’t check if everyone had escaped, he wouldn’t give this thing an opening to exploit. They were practically at a stalemate, neither side budging an inch. Lux kept his senses sharp, making sure this thing didn’t get a sneak attack in.

He sensed something behind him, whipping around to see the possessed Billy carrying and unconscious El out from a back room. What the hell-

He was struck, having let his guard down for a second. He flew across the room, breaking through a wall. He was stunned, pain exploding on the back of his head. Son of a bitch.

He had to do it. He had to let go of his restraints, consequences be damned. He wouldn’t let this thing hurt El, or Will, or any of his friends.

Will stopped throwing fireworks, noticing a bright light appearing on the other side of the room. Was that Lux? It felt like him, but somehow hotter. It was like he was burning. It looked like his hair was on fire, orange veins running across his body. He looked angry, Will had never seen such a look on his face before.

He blinked, and suddenly Lux was beneath the Mind Flayer. He could see him lift a hand up, before he was blinded by light. He was nearly blown off his feet, his ears were ringing from the explosion.

When he opened his eyes, he was completely shocked. A giant hole was in the roof of the mall, and the Mind Flayer was completely gone. Not even a trace of it remained, just Lux standing where it had been, although he looked normal now. His shirt had been burned off, the only thing covering his modesty was his shorts, and even they were partly burned.

When he made it down, he could tell something was off about Lux. There was a faint glow around his body, and he looked tired. Lux looked at him, smiling sadly. He walked over to him, parts of his body disappearing.

“I’m sorry Will, I had to do it. In order to save everyone, I’ve used up most of my power. I’m going into hibernation, you won’t ever see me again.” He said, tears in his eyes. Will felt his heart breaking, almost disbelieving. Lux was disappearing?

“Y-you can’t. We were going to make comics together.” That had been something they discussed one evening. Between Will’s art, and Lux’s writing, they would make a comic in the future.

“I want you to know, before I go. I love you, make sure to find someone good for yourself.” Lux hugged him, and before Will could get those 3 special words out, he vanished. Will felt cold, like he just lost something inside of him.

When Lux finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was that everything around him felt off. Like the world itself was dead, it felt like he was in a ghost town. He made his way to Will’s house, noticing some of the buildings looked close to collapsing.

He entered, heading towards Will’s room. Everything was a mess, like they had to leave in a hurry. He found a note on a desk, and he could see his name on it. He opened it, and began reading.

**“Hey Lux, if you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. After you disappeared, things looked like they were going to go back to normal. Except the Mind Flayer apparently found another way into our world, and without you or El’s powers, we’re helpless to stop it. I wanted to write this to you, to let you know I love you too. If it weren’t for you, I might have given up when I was stuck in the Upside Down. I hope you can find other friends one day, ones who will appreciate you for who you are. I’m not sure what else to add, so I’ll just say it again. I love you.”**

Lux fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe it, were they all gone? Was he cursed to spend his entire life alone and friendless? Damn the Mind Flayer, and damn himself for wasting himself the way he did. If he had just done something else, he could have stayed and helped everybody.

He wished he had just disappeared in the Upside Down...


End file.
